easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harry Potter Giveaway/@comment-4232077-20110801175754
I intend to live in a castle inspired by Hogwarts-no joke. There will be a tower and i shall name it gryffindor tower and in that tower there will be a circular room where the sitting room will be and further upwards a circular bedroom. Also, there will be another tower which will act as my study and there will be a moving staircase guarded by a griffin. In the garden i will have a hagrids hut which i will use for cold winters :) I will have a tree and name it the whomping willow and will have a 'chamber of secrets' in the basement. The hallway will be big and like the entrance hall of hogwarts and my dining room will have four tables vertically and one horizontally with the ceiling looking like the sky with special tiles i once saw on a TV show. Also, i will read every single harry potter book again and again and again and will get all the different types of them and put them in my library which will mimic the hogwarts library. I want a special room in my house dedicated to harry potter-but lets face it, every room will be dedicated to harry potter in my house. When i get kids i am going to be reading Harry potter to them from the day they are born and make sure they are brought up with Harry Potter in their lives. I will make sure of this by buying them countless amounts of Harry Potter goodies. I will make them watch Harry potter movies instead of normal TV and the first book they will ever read shall without doubt be Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. I will always be reading the Harry Potter wikia to improve my knowledge of Harry potter and the wizarding world and will become the minister for Magic ;) Every year i will have a party on the 31st of July to celebrate Harry Potter and JK Rowlings genius. There will always be a cake in the shape of a snitch which will represent Harry Potters 17th Birthday and for my kids 17th Birthday i will get them a watch as it is traditional yo buy a wizard a watch when they are of age. I will use all of JK Rowlings new Pottermore facilities so Harry Potter is a part of me everyday for the rest of my life and i will always, always, always, keep on reading harry potter to keep my imagination going. I am currently writing a letter-more of an essay- to JK Rowling telling her all about my opinion on her wonderful books and why i love them so much! I hope to get an autograph and (hopefully) a hand written reply which i will treasure forever and no doubt show EVERYONE i know. I will watch and undoubtedly cry at all the films particularly the last one every time i watch them and will organise a Quidditch match between all my family members. I will never forget Harry Potter ever- in my whole life and i vow for that to be true. Harry Potter plays such a massive part in my life it would feel unnatural to let it go and forget so i will continue to remember Harry potter in every single day of my life. :) I have already planned for my younger sisters 11th birthday to give her a letter from Hogwarts as I have already converted her into a devout "Potterhead" and taught her all the spells i know -of course she learnt from the best :P I currently saved up about 200 pound for professional special effect software and am currently creating short Harry Potter spell clips which i will keep and show all my kids and will upload onto facebook to see how much of an amazing wizard i am. But nothing compares to re reading the books and slipping out of this world into Harry's. The best feeling is knowing that whatevers wrong Hogwarts will always be open for me to roam its corridors. I want to buy LOADS of replicated items such as the Nimbus brooms and all the wands but as im still living with my parents they probably wont allow it :P but when i get my own Hogwarts-inspired house every corner will be filled with Harry Potter memorabillia. I am going to Kings Cross Station every year for (hopefully) the rest of my life on the 1st of September, especially in 2017 in the epilogue where i will probably sit and cry my eyes out, but Harry Potter will never end for me. I already have a miniature Hogwarts made out of the Lego set and i will also treasure it forever, i love everything to do with Harry Potter and I want that snitch so much!